Bully's Nightmare
by yaranne
Summary: When a new boy arrives at the neighborhood, everybody is going to wane... even Bully. What will he do now to face this nightmare?
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was another day in the Elementary School of Endsville. Billy went along with his friend Mandy towards the classroom. He was very excited, because he thought that that day would happen something special. Thus was let it know to Mandy, that responded him:

- You are so idiot, that you won't distinguish the special thing, although you had it in front of you.

- Please, Mandy. - He answered; offended- do you really think that I am so stupid?

Mandy kept silence.

- I'd rather don't answer that - she said.

Both children arrived at the classroom. Billy seated in a workbench next to the Mandy's one, and they waited for her teacher arrived. After two minutes, she appeared, and brought with her a new boy, who seemed to be so innocent. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes, medium height and he was wearing a white shirt and brown shorts. The teacher said:

-Well, kids, say Hello your new classmate: Chad Rudish. Chad has to move recently to Endsville. So, please kids, I want that you be kind with him and be his friends. Right?

-Yes, Miss – all the children said.

-Ok, Chad, – said the teacher – You can go now to seat.

Chad agreed and it went to his bench, passing next to Billy, who said him gently:

-Hello, my name is Billy. I hope that we'll be good friends.

-Don't bother me, you idiot - Chad answered very rude, in low voice, so that the teacher could not listen him. After that, he pushed Billy violently.

Billy watched Chad to leave.

-Oh, what's going on with the new boy? - He asked Mandy

. - You are so unbearable, that Chad felt repulsion just with see you. – She said.

-Do you think that it's about that? – Asked Billy, pretty worried and sad – It cannot be!

Chad continued walking, until arriving at the end of the classroom. There he found an empty bench, which was next to Bully, the most violent boy of the school. Chad did not seem to be scared of Bully, and he stood in front of him and said:

-Out of my way, insect.

This commentary angered Bully.

-Who calls you insect, _"Blondie boy"?_ Maybe you don't know with whom you're talking.

-No, I don't – answered Chad, and the truth is: it doesn't matter to me.

The entire classroom watched them surprised, except the teacher, who was reading a magazine called _"Model Teacher"._ Bully stood him furious, hitting a fist against the other one.

- You'll regret by defied me, little boy - he said.

- Oh, yes? - Chad answered with sarcasm - See how scared I am, you butter barrel.

Bully got angry as never before he had done it. Shaking of wrath, he answered:

-If you really want to be scared, I'll wait for to you at the time of the exit, in the main yard. We'll see then who is the insect here.

-OK - Chad said - You will see that I'm not scared to you.

After watching Bully challenging, Chad seated in a bench that was in a corner of the classroom.

Billy, who contemplated all this scene, asked Mandy:

-What's going to happen now?

- I do not know, - Mandy answered - but nobody defies Bully and remains so calm. I want to see that.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The hours passed quickly, until it was the playtime. All the children of the Elementary School of Endsville went to play, including Billy and Mandy.

-What we are going to play this time, Mandy? - Billy asked, very excited.

-Today we're going to play the ball, Billy, - Mandy answered, carrying a ball with her- and as usual, you'll receive the blows of the ball. All right?

-Oh yeah, that sounds fun!

Then, both children watched a frightful scene. Chad had taken off his white shirt and instead of that, he was wearing a black T-shirt, with a threatening white skull painted in it. He had chains in his arms and his hair, instead of being straight, now was rebel and irregular. He walked threateningly through the yard pushing everybody, and if it were possible, he kicked them.

-Out of my way, losers - Chad said.

Suddenly, he was opposed to Bully.

-Well, well, well. Look who is here: it's the "_I'm –very- brave- and- I -dare -to –defy-the- great- Bully" _boy.

-Yes, I am. - Chad answered, without fear - and I defy everyone I want.

Bully observed Chad carefully and said with sarcasm:

-And look, there's still more: he took off his clothes of nerd and he dressed up with "frightful" clothes. He looks like a clown!

Chad was gotten infuriated very much.

-Oh yes? - he answered, pointing out the Bully's arm, which had a tattoo - Look this tattoo in the shape of heart, with the word "_Mom "_ inside. That's for girls!

Bully was gotten infuriated much more.

-You'll regret by called me girl, you worm. - he said - and just for that reason, you'll receive your deserving.

Bully was ready to hanging on Chad's trousers, but the blond boy went ahead, and hanged on the Bully's ones first! Then, all the school watched them, and between a mixture of astonishment and fear, all began to laugh.

Bully was furious; as much, that he couldn't do anything. He filled himself of wrath, and shaking, he said:

-You'll pay by this humiliation, miserable. Nobody laughs of the Big Bully. Have you listened?

-I understood you perfectly - Chad said, laughing - and I want that you know that nobody can do nothing against Chad Rudish, the terror of the town.

Chad added, for the rest of the school:

-And that also goes for every one of you. It is OK?

In that instant, the bell sounded.

-Excuse me, - Chad said - I must go to smarten me to seem the _"sweetie and innocent new boy" _who wish the friendship of everybody. So get out oh here, you _"pathetic-life-forms"_

Chad went to the bathroom of boys, and he smartened himself again to seem the timid boy of before. Meanwhile, Billy and Mandy commented the happened thing:

-Do you realize something, Mandy?

-What? About he got that insult of _"pathetic-life-forms"_ from one stupid space film? - answered Mandy

-No, - said Billy, worried - I mean that there's a new threat in the town, and if Bully cannot with him... then, who could?

Mandy remained thoughtful for a moment.

-I don't know - she said - but I hope that Grim knows about this.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The class passed without any misfortune. Everybody talked secretly over the encounter between Chad and Bully in the playtime, and they also talked over the fight that would be carried out after classes. Nobody talked over another thing.

Nevertheless, the teacher doesn't realize anything. She continued giving her class normally and she haven't reasons to suspect Chad. He behaved like a student model, answered all the questions correctly and was very gentile with the teacher.

Billy and Mandy watched everything, indignant.

-Have you seen how false and hypocrite is that boy? – said Billy – How's possible that the teacher don't realize nothing about this?

-That's truth, Billy. – answered Mandy – It's time to giving that guy a good lesson.

After the school, all the children waited impatiently for the fight between Chad and Bully. In the main yard, Bully was waiting for Chad, who hasn't yet arrived. Just when everybody thought that the blond boy wouldn't come, Chad appeared wearing again his black T-shirt, with a threatening white skull painted in it, the same chains in his arms and his hair rebel and irregular.

Bully approached Chad in a challenging way.

-You 'll see who Bully is – he said.

-I'm not afraid of you – Chad answered.

Bully ran towards Chad, ready to give him good blows. But Chad was faster and more agile that Bully, and for that reason he could avoid the attacks.

-You have to know – said Chad – that I'm expert in karate and I can tell you that your method of attack is quite old fashioned.

Bully wanted to approach him to strike Chad, but the blond boy gave him a punch, which left Bully unconscious for a moment. Taking advantage of this situation, Chad took Bully to the closer trashcan and threw him there. All the children who was watching the scene were astonished and scared, even Billy and Mandy, who were also there.

-See that, Mandy? – said Billy – -That new boy was able to win Bully. That was impossible! But now...

Billy's dialogue was interrupted by Chad, who said to all those who was watching the fight:

-What are you watching? You should run if you wanna save your skin, 'cos this can happen to anyone of you. Get out of here now!

The children fled terrified, running through the yard. Billy also was scared, and run desperate by the entire place. Before leaving and going to house he said Mandy:

-I 'll tell the Grim Reaper what's happening here. Help! Please, save our souls! Don't you think to flee, Mandy?

-No, I 'll see what can I do.

After that, Billy fled to house terrified, along the others. Mandy expected to all went away, including Chad, who was persecuting the children until they disappeared. When there was no longer anybody in the yard, Mandy was to the trashcan where was the Bully, still unconscious. Mandy shook him and he could recover the sense. When he woke up, she said him:

-Bully, you 're pathetic. How could you allow that it happened to you?

I don't know – he said– Everything happened so fast, that I couldn't avoid it.

Mandy was furious and she got Bully out of the trashcan.

-Stand up if you don't want that everybody call you _"coward chick"_ – she said – We must do something to give a lesson to that boy.

Bully was scared. Mandy was the first person who made him look stupid, and for that reason he worried about what had Mandy in mind.

-But what we can do? – he asked

Mandy smiled evilly

-Trust me, I know what must we do.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The Grim Reaper was in the sofa watching TV, when Billy arrived at house, very scared.

-Grim, something terrible' s happened!

-What? What happened? – asked Grim – Did somebody give you and Mandy eternal life?

-No – answered Billy – There's a new boy in the school and in town who tortures us... even the Bully.

-What do you say? – Grim asked, astonished.

-The name of that boy is Chad and he's very false and hypocrite.

Grim was amazed above the Billy's commentary.

-"_Hypocrite"?_ – exclaimed he - How do you know that word?

-I heard it in one of your _soup operas_ – said Billy – I said it 'cause it sounded cool. By the way... what's to be hypocrite?

-That doesn't matter – said Grim – The important thing is to give that boy a good lesson.

-But what are we going to do?

Grim turned him sinister. Big flames appeared over him, and his voice became cavernous:

-The best thing we can do is the cruelest, the most barbaric, the most merciless that does exists...

-What? Accusing him with his mum?

-No – said Grim - it 's necessary to calling Mandy. By the way, where is she?

-No idea. – said Billy.

Good question. Where was Mandy in that moment?

* * *

Mandy was still with the Bully in the schoolyard. She was giving him advices about how to win Chad.

-OK, -she said – the first thing you must do is to face him and kicking his face mercilessly.

-I did it a lot of times – said Bully with pity – but it doesn't works.

Mandy sighed

-You seem a weepy girl ... unless you're it.

-Of course I'm not – said the Bully, offended.

-All right. At least, you've noticed how he involves with the teacher. He gives the sensation of being a perfect boy, sweet and educated, but when we unmask him, his evil will have end.

-Wow! I haven't think about this. But why do you do all these things for me?

-It isn't for you – said Mandy – I do it 'cause I don't bear up to listening Billy weeping all day and saying that he's afraid of that dumb boy.

-Oh. And when are we going to unmask him?

-Tomorrow, in the class.

-Will it work? – asked the Bully.

-If I draw it up, it will.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
